


[ART] Breakfast

by mortmere



Series: Venice Place [1]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortmere/pseuds/mortmere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starsky's favorite breakfast is Blintz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] Breakfast




End file.
